Cana's Christmas eve
by Blonde Cana
Summary: The first Christmas eve after a seven year skip shouldn't be that different. Right? Sorry the summary is short. I can't tell you too much. I know I may have this turn into a late Christmas story, but this is the first chapter so far. Enjoy your festive what not. (Happy Holidays) Future lemon... I don't own Fairy tail. All right to Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

The air was bitter outside as fat snowflakes floated down to the frozen earth. The streets of Magnolia were filled with happy citizens. The air was filled with the sweet smells of festive food. Cana was freezing in her bikini top as she walked to Fairy Tail to celebrate the coming holiday. It was Christmas Eve. As Cana walked, she admired the bright lights illuminated the night and how different the town was compared to Christmases seven years ago. The woman was filled with excitement as she thought of all the memories fights and craziness that would occur later in the night. Then a familiar voice came from behind.

"Cana!" Lucy yelled while running to one of her best friends.

"Hey Lucy. Will you be drinking tonight?"

"A few drink but, where are your winter cloths?! You'll drop dead if you don't put on something warmer. I don't want to find you drunk in an alley either!" Lucy said conserned for Cana's well being.

"I'll be fine with all the booze I have!" Cana declared, pulling a bottle out of her bag.

Lucy gave a little giggle. "I haven't been at the guild on Christmas… Do they stop fighting for once?"

"Pusht! No. They act like children more then usual. Peace on earth only comes when they pass out one way or another." Cana replied after taking a sip of her alcohol.

Lucy sighed. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

"On the up side, Gray might be wearing cloths this time. This weather is just right for him to act a bit normal. Plus, this cold weather means you'll want to be even closer to your Natsu." Cana snickered.

"Cana!" Lucy blushed.

"Well, he is warm. In your case he's gonna be hot tonight."

"You need to stop drinking with Bixlow. You two are thinking too much alike! …What about you?"

"What about me what?" The drinker asked.

Lucy stepped in front of Cana and asked "That fur coat of his would be warm with you and him wrapped in it, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, that was a dream that you walked in on! Never tell him about that!" Cana ordered as her face turned cherry red.

"Yeah, I found out you talk in your sleep… and moan…and pant."

"Hush!"

Trying to get over what Lucy had said, Cana marched around her and kept moving towards the guild. Lucy did her best to keep up.

"Why do you like him? I mean… he's all serious and your miss keg stand."

"You just haven't had a chance to see Laxus when he gets loose that's all. It's hilarious when Dreyar is drunk off his ass."

"What does he do?" Lucy asked wondering how Laxus could be hilarious.

"You'll find out." Cana asherd. However she had an idea. "Just don't let him get near your boobs or your face cheeks." Cana said thinking about the blond man's behavior. Lucy covered her breast as if she were protecting them.

"Although… You may need to worry about your butt too. Is your ass squishy or firm?" Cana continued.

"I don't know! What the hell would he do!?" Lucy asked.

"You'll find out! Now let me grab your butt for your protection!" Cana reached for Lucy's ass but, her hand was quickly slapped away.

"NO!" The celestial mage screamed.

"YES!" Cana screamed back.

Lucy began to run from her guild mate so she wouldn't be groped.

"Open gate of the Time Keeper! Horologium! Open! Open! OPEN!" Lucy yelled nervously.

*At the Fairy Tail Guild Bar*

"Have you seen my Cana yet?" Gildarts asked Mirajane leaning over the counter.

"No, she should be here soon." Mira reassured with a kind smile.

"But what if she is in trouble! What if she needs my help and she's about to get harassed?!" Gildarts worried.

Laxus, Bixlow, and Master Makarov were a few seats away from where Gildarts was freaking out.

"Hey, knowing your daughter, she would be the one harassing." Bixlow commented.

"How would you know that?" The father asked.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree Gildarts." Master remarked.

Gildarts focused his attention to Makarov. "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Come back here bitch!" Cana yelled from outside. Lucy burst through the guild doors in side of a running grand father clock, with Cana chasing their tail.

"My mistress screams 'Some one help me!' in reply to Miss Cana."

"Stop hiding and let me squeeze your butt! I promise I would do anything too kinky!"

Gildarts' mouth hung open in shock as he saw his daughter's actions.

"That's what I mean." Master replied taking a sip of beer from his mug.

Gildarts still had an empty expression of shock and confusion on his face.

Laxus eyes closed as he smiled slightly and turned his head to a downward angle.

"What's got you all smiley?" Bixlow asked.

"Nothing important."

"Aye, you just don't have a brunette blow-up doll in the back of your closet." Happy commented, trying to hold back his laughter. The blue cat flew over to the bar counter. Laxus' eyes shot opened as he heard what the exceed said. Bixlow stared at Laxus and Laxus' Grandfather spit out his beer.

"H-How the fuck do you know about that?" the dragon slay asked nervously.

The three men stared at the cat.

"Well… you were gone and…Natsu and I went into your apartment. We searched through your stuff. I left that detail out when I reported on your room."

Laxus began to boil with anger and lightning sparked around Laxus' head. "You went through my shit?!"

Happy started to back away from the angry blond man. "Umm… A-Aye"

"Why you little-"

Makarov put his hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I'm not going to let anyone fight this tonight in the guild! Either take it out side or leave before it starts."

Laxus sighed. He had been having some troubles with his grandfather recently, but they had agreed to put the issues aside for the holidays. Laxus stood up from the bar stool and walked out side as Freed walked into the guild. Freed stopped and stared as his blond team leader left the building.

"Dude! Where are you going?!" Bixlow asked Laxus.

"I'm just stepping out side for a second. Don't get your panties in a bunch about every fucking thing I do!"

Freed looked a Bixlow and then back Laxus. "W-what happened!? Why is Laxus-sama leaving!?"

"It's because you're a fagget…" Gildarts said. The well aged man was still in a trance of his thoughts, but he still communicated with the world around him. Freed ignored Gildarts' comment and was still looking for a reasonable answer to his question. Instead of an answer the group was silent and the rest of the guild's noise was like a very loud back ground. There was no response from Laxus, and he just sat quietly on a crate outside the guild doors. He pulled his headphones out and began to listen to music, acting like he didn't care about anything that was going on.

"Freed, leave him be so he can cool off." Makarov sighed. "I'm sure he just needs a few minutes and he'll comeback in." The master paid more attention to the guild members then his grandson. Freed glanced back at Laxus. Snow was staring to collect on the spikes of his blond hair and his fur coat. Freed turned around and took a step forward, and gave his idol space.

*In the guild*

"Cana! Stop chasing Lucy!" Gray yelled. He was wearing his usual outfit of absolutely nothing. Lucy was still hiding inside of her celestial sprit.

"I'll stop when you stop showing everyone your dick!" Cana yelled as she kept on running after Lucy's butt.

"'Where is Natsu?!' she screams. I'm sorry Miss Lucy but my time is up. Have a nice Holiday and a happy new year." The clock said as he poofed into a few puffs of dust, leaving the mage on the floor.

"Nooo! Come back! I need an extension on my time!" Lucy cried out in hopes of her protection from the brunette behind her.

"Let me fondle you!" The drinker demanded as she reached her hands to Lucy.

The big breasted blond started to rapidly wave her hands in Cana's direction so any hand that came near would not touch her privets.

Gray however was not paying too much attention to Cana and Lucy given that Cana wasn't going to stop till she touched Lucy. He was laughing at Gildarts shocked face. "Cana! Look at your dad! I don't think he been around you too much."

"Why do you say- oh…" Cana replied as she glanced over and saw her father's mouth open. She also noticed that Laxus wasn't at the bar. Cana stopped acting like she was attempting to rape Lucy, and looked around the guild for the man she had planed to get drunk. He wasn't there. The alcoholic strolled over to Mira to get a beer and wait till Laxus showed up.

"One mug please, Mira"

Mirajane didn't seem disappointed to see Cana. "Um, you're not going to like what I'm about to say.

"Holy shit. You ran out of liquor!" Cana gasped.

"No, no. We are going to have that problem if you drink like you always do."

"How much can I have then?"

"A few beers and maybe some eggnog…"

"That's it!"

"I'm sorry Cana. We have more people this year."

"Bu-"

"Also, Master is attempting to enforce a 'no fighting rule' for this evening. It has to do with a bet he made, but he is trying to keep Natsu out of here as long as possible."

Cana stepped away from the counter and turned to the master. "What did you do to Christmas?!"

"Sorry, I don't think it will hold up for long and there was supposed to be a shipment of liquor coming in a few hours. Just deal with it or leave and comeback." the master replied.

Cana didn't like that there was no alcohol for her to consume. There wasn't a really good reason for her to stay until more booze came. "See ya later Mira." The woman walked out the door with out her father noticing, and she strolled into the cold weather.


	2. Chapter 2

The snow was starting to fall faster and the air was colder compared to a few minutes ago. Cana really wished she had brought a coat or at least worn a T-shit or a coat. "How can you wear a bikini top at a time like this?" A voice asked. Cana turned to see Laxus smoking and leaning on the front of the guild. He had one headphone hanging from his ear, and the other dangling to his side.

"I didn't know you smoked Dreyar."

"I do every now and then. Why are you out?" Laxus asked, putting out his cigarette.

"There was barely any booze for me. What's with you?"

"Happy and my grandfather are fucking annoying. " Cana nodded as she could understand how both of them could get on Laxus' last nerve really quickly. There was a few moments of silence between the two guild mates. Neither knew what to say or if anything should be said. "How long are you going to stay outside?" Laxus asked finally.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You probably were out here to get some privacy and I came." Cana asumed.

"No, it's not that. I j-just didn't want you to get a cold or freeze your nipples off."

Cana looked at Laxus with a creeped out excretion.

"Not that I was looking at your boobs. Why would I be looking at your boobs? I didn't mean that in a offensive way, I just…" Laxus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel cold sweat on his face, but why was he nervous. "This is awkward." Laxus said truthfully.

Cana smiled. "It's okay. I'll take it as a complement." Laxus didn't smile back. Instead he turned his head way, as if he were ignoring Cana.

The young woman was bored just standing outside. She remembered Lucy had said "That fur coat of his would be warm with you and him wrapped in it, wouldn't it?". Cana's face tentatively turned red. She could feel the stare of Laxus' grey eyes scanning her body. "I see you blushing." Laxus teasingly said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing! I'm cold, that's all." Cana quickly replied back. "Hmm… Get over here."

"W-why? What are you doing?"

"Just get your ass over here now! Before I change my mind about something…"

Cana stepped slowly over to Laxus. She was intimidated my his poker-faced expression. The brunette didn't know quite why she was a bit scared of him. She knew that he had a soft side some were under his hard-shelled appearance. Laxus took off his heavy, thick coat revealing a tightly fitted, button up shirt. He then reached out to Cana with the coat in his hands.

"You are barrowing it for tonight. I don't want your dad thinking I'm an ass because I let you freeze to death." The young woman took the coat and put it on, not knowing what else to do. Was she getting to the soft side of Laxus? Yes, Cana could understand that Dreyar would have some fear of her father, but he wouldn't lend his beloved coat. He would make her walk her ass home to get a freaking jacket. The young drinker was stunned, but the coat was really warm.

"It suits you." Laxus said with a cocked smile. "_What the fuck are you doing!? This isn't you! You are Laxus! Why didn't you make her go home if you're this worried?! But Cana is…and she… Fuck it, you gave her the coat. She thinks your nice now, not the bad ass women have sex with!"_ The voice in side Laxus' head said.

"Thanks… aren't you going to be cold Dreyar? It's snowing, and I'm use to wearing a bikini top." Cana asked.

"I'm not getting my ass shot to the other side of the world." Laxus said trying his best to realize Gildarts was more powerful than him.

"You know, you're a lot less cocky then you were a few years ago… Do you want to do something?" Cana asked, bored out of her mind. Laxus nodded yes with his usual blank expression. "Come on! I'll buy you a cup of coffee or something." Cana said running away with Laxus coat.

Laxus ran after her. "Great. Instead of getting laid you get coffee. Yes, coffee is better then intercourse!" The voice said. Laxus ignored it and kept on running.

*In side of the Fairy Tail guild*

Gildarts was more alert compared to a few minutes ago. He was still somewhat shock from seeing his daughter but, her wondered were the fuck she was. "Wait! Where's my Cana! Cana! Cana!… Shit!" Gildarts said looking around the guild.

Gray walked up to the panicking older man. "Cana went out side. She left like fifteen minutes ago. You didn't notice?"

"But she was trying to grab Lucy!" "Then she went out!"

Gildarts eminently ran over to the front doors and peeked out. No one was there, but there was two sets of foot prints in the snow. "Hey, was someone else out her too?"

"I think Laxus was." Gray answered. Gildarts looked at Gray, then outside, and back at Gray.

"I think my daughter left with that Bastard… Why would he leave with her?…" Gildarts' face became red with anger.

Bixlow and Freed noticed this and overheard that Laxus and Cana were gone. "It's probably not what you think." Freed quickly said.

"Yeah! They're just left to play tag or something." Bixlow added on.

Everyone in the conversation glanced at Bixlow. "I doubt they are playing tag. I'm going to go look for Cana, and Laxus better not be with her!" Gildarts said marching out the entrance.

A Freaking note at the freaking end: So many freaking tech problems are going on with my laptop. Two and a half chapters were erased that I had spent hours on, and my internet just now stared working again... well fuck. I might not be writing for a while, or there will be shorter chapters like this one. This is what I'm giving you for now. Hope it will do till my laptop is fixed or, I get a better one.I'm not happy, but I still hope your festive what not is joyful and what-noty!


End file.
